


safe

by ResonanceAesthetic



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceAesthetic/pseuds/ResonanceAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are an issue with Maka Albarn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe

She struggled and whimpered in her sleep. The body next to her stirred. He awoke calmly and sat up slowly; his crimson eyes rested on her trembling frame. Another nightmare had turned her restful slumber into a mental hell. His calloused palm brushed her shoulder. “Maka,” his voice rumbled. That was enough to wake her because she snapped awake and shrieked. Her arm collided with her chest; he fell off the bed. “Maka, are you alright?” He wheezed, having had the wind knocked out of him. Maka panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead. “Y-yeah, I’m fine,” she said. Soul had his doubts. He sluggishly rose to his feet and plopped down on the bed. 

“Ok, but really, you knocked me off of the bed. It’s ok to tell me.”

She stifled a sob. “You… You were dead. We failed the mission to kill the kishin. Everyone was… bloody and defeated. I was the only one left… and then he just… picked me up and broke every bone in my body. I could feel it. I-“

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her moist forehead. She sighed. 

“Let me remind you of something, my sweet. You kicked that demon’s ass. Nobody is dead. You’re completely safe. If something does come out from the closet or under the bed, I will personally launch it into the void.”

She laughed; he grinned. “Now that’s what I like to hear from my meister.”

“Do you mind doing that again?” She asked.

“Doing what?”

She simply pointed to her forehead. Soul shifted closer to Maka and pecked her temple. She let out another shaky breath. Soon, her eyes were closed again. She lay in his arms. He held his meister tight and again kissed her head. 

“Goodnight.”


End file.
